1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to oriental medicinal collagen food and manufacturing method thereof, and, more particularly to, oriental medicinal collagen food and manufacturing method of the oriental medicinal collagen food for skin beauty enhancement.
2. Discussion of the Background
Wrinkles are one of the most common symptoms caused by loss of moisture and elasticity resulting from skin aging. Among many theories regarding skin aging, some of which causes are diseases, stress, ultraviolet, and oxidative reactive species which also occurs during normal metabolism. These result in lipid peroxidation, protein oxidation, cutting and abnormal crosslinking of elastic fibers such as collagen and elastin chain, and melanin production. These lead to oxidative damage to cells and tissues, accelerating decrease in skin elasticity, wrinkles, melasma, freckles, and other skin aging symptoms. After climacteric period, women experience decrease in female hormone excretion, which leads to drastic decrease in biosynthesis ability of collagen including skin, especially dermis, resulting from low female hormone level. To prevent skin aging, reinforcement of collagen biosynthesis ability or building anti-oxidation defensive system to remove and suppress oxidative reactive species are necessary.
The connective tissues of dermis closely related to skin aging mainly include collagen and elastin. The main protein in the connective tissues, collagen, includes 70-80% of dry weight of dermis providing elasticity, strength, and maintains moisture Decrease in collagen functionality from photoaging and intrinsic aging affects skin adversely by causing wrinkles, rough skin, less elasticity, dryness. As explained, collagen plays a vital, role in maintaining skin elasticity and moisture, which would come from the proteins essential to cell generation. Therefore in dietetics, consumption of quality protein is closely related to skin health.
Edible cosmetic supplements are mainly collagen products extracted from fish, meat, and vegetables. Collagen is a type of fibrous protein, a main nutrient for formation of form muscular tissue, skin tissue, bone tissue, cartilage and cornea. Among the constituents of proteins, hydroxyproline, glycine, and serine have great effects on skin elasticity and moisture retention. Korean pharmaceutical or cosmetic companies sell collagen products made from imported collagen from United States and Japan. For example, Chung-Gye Pharmaceutical's ‘Collagen Plus 3000,’ Han-Mi Pharmaceutical's ‘New Collagen,’ Je-II Pharmaceutical's ‘Collagen 100,’ and Citri's ‘Collagen 1000’ are all 100% or 99.9% made of imported collagens from the U.S. or Japan. Non-Korean products such as ‘Collagen Gold’ or ‘Pure Collagen SD’ are also made of pure collagen. Companies all over the world emphasize the collagen purity in selling their products. However, the problem lies on the lack of researches relating collagen consumption to increase in collagen content in human bodies.
In addition, there is another issue that the efficacy of edible collagen supplements is insufficiently proven objectively. There are not many researches whether consuming collagen increases the collagen contents in a human body. Korean Ministry of Food and Drug Safety (MFDS) keeps its stance at telling collagen can be used as a food ingredient but the relation between eating it and positive effect on skin is not scientifically proven.
Recently, collagen products with increased functionality by adding vitamin, beta-carotene, pomegranate, isopeulrabon from soybean, and others, are on market. ‘Collagen Crystal 100’ from Saerom Cosmetics is made of collagen from pork skin, ‘Jeju Horse Placenta Collagen’ is literally condensed from horse placenta, and ‘Low Molecular Weight Fish Collagen’ from Amore Aritaum has fish collagen raw compound outside of Korea. There are other products with collagen from stingrays, shark's fin, pig placenta or skin, or sheep placenta.
To strengthen connective tissues like muscle, skin, and bones, a traditional way Koreans used to consume collagen is making gelatin from heating animals or fishes with high collagen content followed by fermenting them. Collagen becomes viscous gelatin when heated. They consumed it in glue state for easy storage. The examples of edible glue are glue from donkey skin, glue made with antlers, glue from tortoise shell, glue from snapping turtle shell. Since these materials were expensive and hard to procure, they used chicken feet, which can be easily and massively purchased, to prepare gel from boiling. Other traditional ways of efficiently consuming collagen were eating fermented skates or cow knee knucklebone soup.
As explained, traditional ways of consuming collagen is deficient of proven efficacy from accurate clinical trials, and without examples or prescription specifically meant for skin health improvement. It is difficult to assess an appropriate price based on efficacy, not knowing why such high price has to be paid, Korean Patent No, 10-1361060, issued to University-Industry Cooperation Foundation at Konkuk University in Korea (Title of invention “Method of Collagen Extraction from Chicken Residual Parts”), maximizes extraction efficiency with swelling chicken skin in acid and alkali, controlling pH to edible range with neutralization, removing odor and unwanted ingredients with hot-water extraction, and prepare granulized collagen with freeze-dry for easy utilization. Korean Patent No. 10-0733081, issued to Hankook Foodifarnn Co., describing a method of preparing chondroitin sulfuric acid from chicken feet consist of heated extraction, centrifuge, condensation or condensing the top part from centrifuge after hydrolysis with proteolytic enzyme and inactivating the enzyme. The method to prepare nutrition boost extract and jelly involves boiling chicken feet with atractylodes, amomum anthioides wallich, and other gastrointestinal supplements Korea Food Research Institute obtained collagen by sonicating from fish skin. There is another way to prepare collagen product from collagen with molecular weight around 30,000-50,000 from a low-temperature and low molecular weight process.
However, the above mentioned products for edible beauty supplements do not produce sufficient collagen in a human body. Other processes that extract collagen from animal only try producing active ingredients using strong acids, hydrolysis, or boiling animal parts with oriental medicines helping digestion. These involve very complex procedures and produce a lot of industrial waste due to use of strong acid. Lack of theoretical evidence regarding collagen digestion and biosynthesis in a human body is another problem. The above information is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept. Thus, it may contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.